Light Years Away from Home
by Springtime of Youth
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a distant breed of earthling, living on the planet Neptune. Here are her stories and adventures... and ROMANCES? S&S ALL THE WAY
1. Introduction

**This story was an inspiration when I was writing a one shot. I pretty much thought it up on the spot last night and so here I am making it into a story...**

**Light years Away from Home**

**Chapter 1**

As I sat on my bed, I watched the sunrise sadly. This would be the last time I would see it here.

I began to packmy suitcase slowly and reminisced on all the memories I shared with this place. A slight smile tugged on my lips. Man, I was going to miss it.

I mean, how could I not miss such an amazing place as Neptune?

Oh, yeah, I'm on the distant planet of Neptune. And no, I'm not an alien. I'm a distant breed of earthling. You see, an earthling spaceship crashed hundreds of years ago, leaving 5 earthlings stranded here. Soon, their reproductions(giggles pervertedly) became accustomed to the different atmosphere. The only noticeable difference between Neptunians and Earthlings is their ears. Neptunians have cat-like ears, along with longer ears sticking up behind them. Males have foot-long ears, while females' ears can vary from two to three feet. I think they're cute, but some people hate them. Anyway. My mom and I and some more people are moving to this really small, ugly planet named Mars. It's right next to earth, and I wonder why we can't just go there instead. But my mom just said I'd be happier on Mars. Oh well.

I sighed and returned to my suitcase. I wish this stupid war would stop already. I mean, how long can it last? Ever since I was born the North and South sides have been battling for the stupid whole planet. MAKE A DESCISION ALREADY! IT'S BEEN 17 YEARS!

Ahem

I heard my mother's screams of "how long does it take you to pack" and "you should've done this last night" and so forth and frantically packed my suitcase which was only filled halfway.

"Gah, this is so BOORING!" I moaned. This stupid three-day journey to Mars SUCKED. My mom's friend's stupid son Eriol Hiiragizawa just sat there and chuckled at me.

"'SHUT UP HIIRAGIZAWA!" I said, ready to pound him with my fist.

"Sakura, stop being so mean. All I want to do is stare at your pretty face," he said, and inched towards me slowly. I blushed at our close proximity. Now I will admit, I had a little crush on Eriol. But it was only because he was so HOT! His cool blue hair, his finely-toned chest, I mean DANG! How hot can he be?

Apparently, VERY.

But I mean, he wasn't meant for me. I just didn't feel a relationship developing. I hated him, he was just so hot I couldn't resist a little crush. But I knew he liked me. How obvious can he be? He kept scooting and scooting, until I was completely squashed against the side of the ship. And to make it even better, Eriol and I were in a SEPERATE compartment.

Help me, Lord.

"Sakura, I meant to tell you this earlier, but I..."

Sweat trickled down my face rapidly. He didn't LOVE me, did he?

"I love you."

Oh shoot.

"Um..."

Before I could finish my "um", Eriol had captured my lips in an enchanting kiss.

Oh double shoot.

And to make matters worse, he was a GREAT kisser.

OH INFINITE SHOOT!

His hands trailed down from my head and made their way around my waist.

Man, where did he learn this stuff?

I can't resist a good kisser. This is NOT good. My hands unconsciously wrapped around his neck, pushing him closer on accident.

SOMEONE HELP ME!

Hey, where's his shirt?

WHERE'S _MY _SHIRT!

And lo and behold, there it was, laying on the ground helplessly.

Now how did it get there?

OOHHH PICK ME PICK ME!

Ok. It was torn from my body by the same hands that were unzipping my pants that very moment.

OOOOHHH NOOOOOOOO!

I'm only 17! I don't want this! Especially with this dork!

Well, this dork that happens to be extremely hot and a great kisser.

"Sakura, we're taking a pit stop at Jupiter, do you want to- OH MY!"

THANK YOU MOTHER!

I ran to my mom and hugged her as hard as I could, although she was too stunned to notice. She glanced from Eriol to me to the two helpless shirts on the ground. Her eyes widened in shock and fury.

"YOUNG LADY HAVE YOU BEEN SEDUCING TH-?"

"It was all his fault!" I screamed, pointing my shaking finger at him furiously.

"Yes ma'am, it was all my fault, please don't kill Sakura!" Eriol admitted. I smirked.

"See, even HE agrees with me!"

"Put your shirts on and go outside, I want nothing to do with this!" Nadeshiko screamed, slamming the door impatiently. The second she left, Eriol smiled at me.

"Maybe next time I'll get you." And with that, he took his shirt and left. I shivered. Disgusting.

"Get up, Sleeping Beauty! We're here!" Eriol shouted through the screen door of my OWN compartment. I sighed, not wanting to get up. But when he came inside my compartment and laid on top of me, I got up immediately. He smiled.

"Now I know how to get you up in the morning."

"Shut up," I ordered and smacked his idiotic face with a pillow.

"Ow," he moaned.

"Wimp."

"Pillow-thrower."

"Wow."

I walked out of the spaceship and stared in amazement. The sun was just setting in the fields of rock. I smiled as I remembered my friends. They had always wanted to see a sunset on Mars. And now I was here, living out their dream that I never wanted. I felt kind of guilty, not wanting all of this luxury.

Oh well.

I was walking around, exploring the new mysterious planet of Mars. It was BEAUTIFUL. Amazingly enough, it was completely different from Neptune. It was small and desert-like, with barely any wind, compared to the always-stormy planet of Neptune which was more than seven times bigger. Man, I missed it already.

I hated the gravity change. I was practically bouncing around on the stupid planet. I felt so light, like I could be blown over by the wind.

Die, Mars.

Just die.

As I was walking around cursing Mars to oblivion, I noticed a small dome-like object to the west of me. I became intrigued and immediately set off to find out what it was.

When I approached it, I could see figures walking in and out of it, and oddly enough they weren't my own people. And get this: they had on these big fat white suits and FISH TANKS ON THEIR HEADS! How idiotic are these people!

Then I noticed four of them coming out of the dome with this weird looking thing. It was a metal frame with a canvas draped over it and four wheels on the bottom. How odd. One of them was sitting inside, holding this circle that controlled the direction the wheels turned. They seemed to be the leader of their little expedition. What an interesting way of life.

I watched them intently, wondering if they were Martians or some other planet inhabitants. Surely Martians would be able to cope with their atmosphere without having to put fishtanks on their heads...maybe they were a tribe of Jupiter? No,no no...that wouldn't be possible, their planet is too big for over population, and there haven't been any wars for hundreds of years. Maybe they were Mercurians? Their planet is so small it could easily be over-populated. But wait, they could just hop over to Venus! And Venus wasn't very populated in the first place... Saturn? No, too big... besides, they could just go to Jupiter, the planet of peace...Uranus wasn't even populated yet,nobody liked the thought of living on URANUS(think pervertedly,then you'll get it)...and Pluto was just too cold to be inhabited in the first place.

Then it hit me.

Earthlings.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the really really long update! I have so much more to do and stuff...**

**Light Years Away from Home**

**Chapter 2**

Earthlings...

How amazing! These are the people my tribe, my WHOLE PLANET originated from! Oh, I have to follow them with their canvas-mobile! I just HAVE to!

HAVE TO HAVE TO HAVE TO HAVE TO HAVE TOOOOO!!!!

-Achem-

I pulled back my long ears in a cute little pink cap I had hidden in my pocket and sneaked behind them stealthily like a ninja... heheheheheeee...

Wait, why not explore their camp instead?

**MuCh MuCh LaTeR**

Crap.

I'm lost in the earthlings' evil dome of doom and I have nowhere to go and nothing to eat... I'll just steal their food.

I sneakily sneaked up to an earthling door-thing and planned my plan. I'll go in and steal food.

PERFECT!

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-wait...

No, no, no, this is not good plan... what if they reject me? Oh, I know! I'll just shoot them with my laser gun an- no this is not good plan either...I don't even have a laser gun... hmmm...

(**randomly gets idea inspiration from 2nd Naruto opening)**

I SHALL SCREAM AT THEM A LOT AND HOPEFULLY THEY SHALL SATISFY MY CRAVING FOR FOOD!

Hehehehe... here goes...

"ALALALALALALALOOOOOOOOOOPIOOOOOOOOOPAALLALALALALALALLAALAAAUMPHREEEEEEEEEIIII!"

"What the crap was that, Fred?"

"Wind."

"THERE'S NO FREAKIN WIND INSIDE!"

"ALALALALALLALOOOOOOOOOOOPIOOOOOOOOOPALLALALLALALALALALALALAAAIMPHREEEEEEEIIIII!"

"ATTACK OF THE MARTIANS AH WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE GRAB THE LASER GUN GRAB THE MISSILES GRAB MY MOMMY-"

"ALL I WANT IS FOOD YOU IMBOSOLES!"

"GRAB THE SUSHI GRAB THE PANCAKES GRAB THE POSTER OF BRITNEY SPEARS GRAB THE FIFTH SEASON OF FRIENDS DVD-"

"IKI SOTEEEIIII SHIBORIDOTE-"

"GRAB THE-"

"FRED GET A GRIP!"

"WELL SYAORAN IF YOU'RE SO COOL WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO KILL THE EVIL MARTIAN TRYING TO DESTROY US WITH ITS SUPER DEADLY WAR CRY?!"

"I WILL YOU IMOSOLE SO JUST GO GET RUN OVER BY A LARGE AND IMMENSELY PAINFUL OBJECT!"

"FINE!"

These specimens are really weird...

"Excuse me alien thing..."

Oh. My. Flippin. Saussage.

"Oi Fred it'd just some chick and it's not an alien!"

This guy is the hunkiest of hunks, the hottest of stoves, the sexiest of sexyness, the manbeefiest of manbeef, the strongest of strong and the immensely drooliest man alive!

"Er, um, er hefjela,bvldjashfkfkfefferjf..."

"Sorry I don't speak idiot, maybe we'll ask Fred."

That broke a fuse. Who cares if he's hot. I AM NOT IDIOTIC.

...whatever that means.

"DON'T YOU DARE BE CALLIN ME IDIOTIC YOU FOOL OF A FOOL I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S HOT-"

oops.

"I MEAN STUPID-"

"Did you just call me hot?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in such an adorable way it was soo cute!

"No, I called you the hunkiest of hunks the hottest of stoves the sexiest of sexyness the manbeefiest of manbeef the strongest of strong and the immensely drooliest man alive!"

3...

2...

1...

"AH I MEAN IDIOTI-"

HE SMIRKED SO WIDE I JUST WANTED TO KISS HIS HEART OUT.

"Well, thank you..."

"URGH!" I screamed and pulled out my hair.

Bad thing: my cap fell off.

Worse thing: he kept staring at me like I was an alien.

Oh wait! I am!

"You-are-actually-an-alien-"

"AH! CAP!" I shrieked and reached for it.

Worst thing: hot guy stole my cap and waved it over his head and since I'm so short I couldn't reach it.

"Gimmegimmegimmegimme I want my cap back you big meanie-"

Get ready for an awkward moment.

Ok, so I trip on-well, I tripped on something- and I fell

right

on

top

of

him.

Good news: I got my cap back.

Bad news: I'm kinda just a little on top of him.

"What...what..." I stuttered.

And then, it happened.

I don't know how, why or anyhting else, but it happened.

He kissed me.

A kiss to remember; my favorite kiss to this day. So foreign, so delicious. So experienced, but so passionate. So...

Amazing.

When we broke apart, he smiled wider than the Great Wall of China.

"Hi, I'm Li Syaoran, and I'm in love with you."

**AHAHAHAHA I DIDN'T TELL YOU IT WAS SO SHORT HAHAHAHAHAHAHA FOOLS**

**...sorry.**

**Well, that's that, let's get on with life and put a smile on out faces...**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**


End file.
